


Just Let Go

by dawnsovereign



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst? With a happy ending, Implied/Referenced Suicide, References to Depression, Suicide Attempt, also: yukari being an angel has disregarded genders and goes by it/its pronouns, it also (sorta?) has an identity crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnsovereign/pseuds/dawnsovereign
Summary: Yukari Yuzuki was an angel. A fallen angel, to be more precise.However.. it doesn't know why it's around..Perhaps it'll find out, and be satisfied with its new purpose.(written as a gift for yukariyuzukii on tumblr! title + inspiration is from "fallen angel" by three days grace!)





	Just Let Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yukariyuzukii (tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yukariyuzukii+%28tumblr%29).



> reread the warnings in the tags, as this is an angst fic that deals with a slightly heavy topic!  
> (for yukari- i kinda forgot your triggers or if you had any, so lmk if i should rewrite this and make it happier or something like that!)

_**"How can I take the pain away?"** _

 

 

Yukari never quite understood what its purpose was, what its identity was in this new life. It was always something that remained a struggle, something that always laid on the tip of its tongue, yet whenever it tried to speak the words, they disappeared, leaving it confused once more. 

It knew it was a fallen angel, but why? Why had it become a fallen angel, instead of something else? Perhaps it had to do with the reason why it was given another chance at life.. 

The angel grimaced, unpleasant memories of its earlier death coming back to the surface. Its wings fluttered in apparent annoyance, and with a sigh, it hastily locked the memories away into a darker part of its mind. Those could be dealt with.. another time, it reasoned. It laughed bitterly, at least it wasn't struggling with mental illness in this life. It was numb, apathetic at this point. That's the price it paid to come back to life: a lack of empathy and care. 

_Ah well,_ it decided _, perhaps this isn't too bad._

 

During a weekly flight around the town Yukari decided to watch over (and jokingly refer to as "home"), it noticed something dangerously new this time. Something that made the once emotionless angel's wings jolt and leaving it to stare with wide-eyed horror: someone stood on the roof of a building, and Yukari could only describe the look in their eyes as empty, lifeless. 

With a panicked yell of "No! Don't!!", Yukari flew in front of the person, even though it couldn't touch them, the terrified energy Yukari gave off was enough to make it visible to the other, something that rarely happened. 

"Wh.. who are you? Here to finally take me away, angel..?" the person murmured, their eyes not quite meeting Yukari's- but Yukari took note of how sad, how _hopeless_ they sounded. 

"No.. no. I'm not here to take you away.. it's not your time yet, dear human.." Yukari whispered, for the first time in this new life, tears starting to form in its eyes. 

"Why.. why is it not my time?" the person choked out, finally making eye contact with Yukari. "It's all over for me.. don't you understand? _I want to give up, I can't keep going!_ "

Yukari smiled sadly, "I understand you all too well, actually.. I'm only an angel because I was once in your position." It looked away, sighing shakily, "But I was given another chance.. I became this, and for a long time.. I didn't know why I existed, why I was here again. But I see now.. I see now it's to help people like you, people that were like my old self.." 

When the other only looked away, not responding, Yukari's tone turned to a pleading, desperate one, "Please.. please don't give up. I promise you, it will get better.. **because you're not alone**." 

"What..? What do you mean, I'm not alone? It really feels like I am.." 

"Because.." Yukari smiled hopefully, tears sliding down its cheeks, "Because _I'm with you_. I'll become your guardian angel, I'll be the guardian angel of anyone that needs someone.. I know all too well what it feels like to be alone.. and I don't want any more innocent lives to end by their own hand.. so if someone like yourself needs somebody to be there.. I'll be there. I'll help take your pain away, help you shoulder it." 

 With that being said, the person started to cry, but not out of sadness: out of happiness, joy, relief that they wouldn't be alone anymore. "Thank you.. thank you so much.. thank you, my guardian angel.." 

Yukari Yuzuki.. finally knew its purpose in life. It wasn't an apathetic fallen angel. It was a guardian angel, of anyone struggling and alone, the guardian angel of anyone that needed it. 

And for the first time in this new life, it felt perfectly okay with that.

 

 

_**"** **You don't have to be alone."** _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> aah, sorry at how short this is! i hope you like it tho!  
> (i told u i'd do it after all uwu)


End file.
